


I Just Want You

by caspersfriendlyghost



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Pick Up Lines, clexa bartender au, club, sarcastic lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspersfriendlyghost/pseuds/caspersfriendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you always this confident?” Their faces continue to shift closer. Clarke’s lips become pinker, her nose rounder, and her eyes bluer than ever. </p>
<p>“Only around the prettiest girls.” She smiles and Lexa wonders what that smile would feel like against her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> aka clexa bartender au where lexa is sarcastic and clarke is confident and flirty! i wrote this for my friends and because i was bored/had a beautiful idea. theres a lot of fluff and cute things. the title comes from the song i just want you by matt dimona. i was listening to this mix on soundcloud while i wrote this!! https://soundcloud.com/too-future-mixes/too-future-guest-mix-048-matt-dimona?in=too-future-mixes/sets/too-future-guest-mix-series 
> 
> ENJOY! :-)

The club is loud. Reflections of lights bouncing off the walls and the sound of bottles clashing are almost too overwhelming. Lexa isn’t sure why she agreed to have a girl’s night out, let alone get dragged to a club, which is never her scene.

 

“Come on, Lex, it’ll be fun.”

 

“You have to wear that new dress you just bought.”

 

“Who wouldn’t want to fuck you tonight? Am I right?”

 

The conversation at her apartment playing over and over in her head and now, she’s here. She wanders behind her friends, head down and trying to get a comfortable distance from people. The smell of hard liquor and sweat surrounds her.

 

After walking through a large crowd on what seemed like a small section of the floor, too small for that amount of people, she gets to the front of a bar. The stools are higher than expected, as she has to boost herself up with more force than originally intended.

 

Lexa turns her body to face the crowd. Her eyes are trying to stay focused on her friends, but eventually they disappear into the mix of horny adults and EDM music. She sighs and leans her elbows back onto the bar.

 

“Friends drag you out for a night of fun?”

 

Lexa jumps slightly as the voice behind her catches her off guard. She waits a while to respond and continues to try and focus on any sight of her friends in the crowd. A crowd she’s definitely not willing to go in. She’s also not sure if she’s willing to meet the face of the bartender behind her.

 

“Yeah, fun. Definitely the word for it”, she responds with sarcasm in her tone.

 

“Might be more fun if you actually went out there.” The sound of liquid fills a glass as the stranger behind her continues to work.

 

She leans back more on the bar, blowing out another bored sigh. “Not my scene. None of this. Honestly, I’m questioning why I even agreed to this.”

 

The bartender chuckles and the liquid sounds continue. The song changes, but the beat is practically the same. Lexa can’t tell one song from the other at this point and she hasn’t even had a drink. Now that she thinks about it, the room is so loud she can’t even tell if she’s talking to a girl or a boy.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to waste that nice dress on a bad night.” The bartender pauses and the sound of glass clinks together. The sound of liquid returns, but quicker this time and suddenly the glass hits the wooden bar top. “On the house.”

 

Lexa, still staring into the crowd, but slowly giving up hope, rolls her eyes. She’s hoping this isn’t another sad attempt of a guy trying to get her attention. She’ll have to let him down easy. Or not. She’s done it both ways.

 

She begins to retort an answer as she swivels her body to face the bartender. “Look, I’m sure you’re a great gu-“, she stops as her eyes meet ocean blue and blonde hair and… tits. She swallows the last bit of her sentence as the bartender, female bartender grins. Lexa shyly chuckles as she grabs the shot in front of her and chugs it.

 

The bartender shakes her head and lets out a small chuckle as she grabs the now empty shot class and cleans it off with the already prepared hand towel. “You were saying?”

 

_Shit._

 

Lexa scrambles deep in her mind for a response. She knows the bartender, the one that has tits, knows what she was about to say. And, wow, does she regret it now. Her eyes start to wander down the bartender’s body until she remembers she still hasn’t responded. She shoots back up to meet those crystal blue eyes. “Sorry- I just-“, she chuckles uncomfortably, “I just assumed.”

 

“Assumed I was a guy trying to flirt with you? Well…” The bartender looks down at herself and gives off another chuckle. A laugh that Lexa is starting to enjoy. “From what I’ve known for about 20 something years is that I’m definitely not a dude.” She picks up another glass to clean before squatting down and reaching under the bar. Her gaze still fixed on Lexa’s. “Flirting with you though, well, I’ll have to wait and see how the night goes.” She smiles and Lexa swears she can feel fire on her cheeks.

 

She shakes it off and tries to think of an equally good response. College should have prepared her for this. “What makes you think there’ll be _a night_?”

 

_Good one, Lex. You showed her._

The pretty girl smiles again as she raises her body up from under the bar. She leans her elbows on the table. Her face inching closer to Lexa’s, which internally destroys her. “Let’s see”, she turns her head to look out on the dance floor. “Your friends are out there and you’re here.” She turns back to look at Lexa. Her gaze hits Lexa like a ton of bricks.

 

Gay bricks, to be exact.

 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re going out there any time soon and I’m not leaving from my designated post. One, because I work here and two, because I’m looking at a very pretty girl with a very nice dress and extreme boredom painted across her face.” She smiles again. A smile that kills Lexa’s insides, but a sweet one to say the least.

 

The bartender turns around to get a bottle. She turns back to face Lexa, pulls out two shot glasses and begins to pour. “Oh, and you were almost slightly appalled at the chance of me being a guy, so from what I’m assuming you’re more than glad I’m not.” She stops the flow of clear liquid into the second shot glass and pushes one towards Lexa. “Because you’re definitely not into that.”

 

Lexa is speechless. She doesn’t think she’s ever encountered a more confident person in her life. Did she just say _very pretty_?

 

“Cheers.” The bartender raises her glass. Lexa follows, clinking their glasses together and simultaneously downing the liquor.

 

She hands her shot glass to the bartender. “Lexa.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That’s my name. Lexa.”

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Lexa. You can call me Clarke. That’s what my birth certificate says.” They both laugh. Lexa can’t tell if the laugh was from the alcohol or just her nervousness. She never was a drinker.

 

“Clarke.” She whispers under her breath. She clicks her tongue on the last syllable. She likes the way it slides off naturally.

 

“So Lexa, I would let you ask me what I do for a living, but you’re currently watching it take place.” They laugh together again. It’s starting to become a habit, a good one.

 

“English and Lit major. I want to be a teacher.” Lexa says while allowing her eyes to move in circles around Clarke’s face. Her lips have the warmest color pink. They match her cheeks.

 

“That’s neat. You could probably teach me a few things.” Clarke winks then bursts into laughter. Lexa feels her lips purse into a small smile. She likes her laugh. A lot. “Sorry, that was a beyond _horrible_ pick up line.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve heard worse.”

 

“Oh, like what, _are you from Tennessee_?” Clarke mimics the voice of a surfer guy. It’s funny. And cute.

 

“Yeah, yeah, because you’re the only ten I see. But, no. Even worse.”

 

“What can be worse than generic pick up lines?”

 

“Well, let’s see. There’s _You look exactly like my future wife_ , _Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living_ , um _My mom thinks I’m gay, can you help me prove her wrong_ and my personal favorite _The only thing your eyes haven’t told me is your name_.”

 

“Wow. I’m impressed.”

 

“By what?”

 

“Your self-control! Those lines are genius. Those men- wow- they had you.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes and gentle shoves one of Clarke’s arms away from her.

 

“Well, if anything _my mom_ thinks I’m straight, can you help me prove her wrong?” Clarke continues with a grin and puppy dog eyes. Lexa can’t seem to figure out if she’s playing along or actually asking.

 

“Nice try.”

 

Clarke laughs. The best laugh. “I’m kidding. My mom knows I swing both ways. Known since high school.” She grabs a box of glasses and starts to stack them on top of the bar.

 

“Wow. I’m getting such the education on Clarke 'The Bartender', um...”.

 

_Shit. I don’t know her last name._

“Griffin.”

 

Lexa’s heart skips. Not just once. “Clarke 'The Bartender' Griffin.” She shyly smiles, slightly embarrassed that her wittiness was cut short by lack of knowledge.

 

“You’re learning so much about me and yet, nothing in return.” Clarke pouts. Lexa’s heart skips several more beats.

 

“What can I say? I’m just a mystery.”

 

_Good one. Seriously._

“A mystery…” Clarke pauses. She places both her elbows on the table and rests her chin in the middle of her palms. She starts to examine Lexa. She moves her eyes up and down her body. Finally, she meets Lexa’s emerald gaze. “A mystery wrapped in a pretty girl’s body. My kind of mystery.” She smiles, a genuine one this time. Slightly confident, but also nervous. Fully sincere.

 

Lexa mimics Clarke’s movement and places her elbows down as well. Their faces shift closer than they’ve ever been to one another. Lexa can feel her cheeks heat up and her heart start to race. Going into cardiac arrest is not what she intended for this night.

 

“Are you always this confident?” Their faces continue to shift closer. Clarke’s lips become pinker, her nose rounder, and her eyes bluer than ever.

 

“Only around the prettiest girls.” She smiles and Lexa wonders what that smile would feel like against her lips. But before she can move any closer, she hears girls. Specifically the ones she came here with.

 

“Lexa! There you are!”

 

“Lexa, come on! We’re going to another club.”

 

“Club hoping!”

 

She quickly shifts back in her seat and the furthest away from Clarke’s face. She can see disappointment in Clarke’s eyes grow large. They both sigh. Lexa’s friends begin to tug her body back forcing her to follow them.

 

“I hope we meet again, Clarke Griffin.” She speaks loudly over the music while being dragged further away from Clarke. Further than she ever wanted to be.

 

“Yeah. May we meet again, I guess”, Clarke says under her breath. She looks at the stack of glasses she started in front of her. She huffs and starts to put them back into the box. She bends down again and places the box under the bar, next to the many boxes of the exact same glasses. She hears someone sit down in the seat previously taken by Lexa. She lifts her body up to meet the new stranger at the bar. “What can I get you-“

 

“A shot of Clarke Griffin, please.”

 

Her words drop and her lips turn into a grin. Clarke’s eyes meet the familiar emerald green she knew only moments ago. Before she can respond, she feels a hand grasp the back of her neck and pull her in. Her lips collide with the ones she’s been staring at all night, wondering what they would taste like. Her shock paralyzes her and for moments she forgets to move her lips.

 

_Soft. Gentle. Slightly wet?_

She loves it all. She never wanted to let go. But as soon as she says that to herself, she feels a release. She opens her eyes to the biggest grin.

 

“Wow- I- Okay.” Clarke is speechless. She scrambles her brain to come up with something. How can she be _this_ speechless?

 

Lexa cuts off her thoughts with her own response. “Sorry, I guess I only get confident around the prettiest girls.” Her grin holds strong and Clarke melts. She laughs as her jumbled thoughts start to become clear.

 

“And I guess you decided to make it _a night_.”

 

Lexa’s grin turns into a smile. Her lips shift so slight, her teeth start to show.

 

“A memorable one.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me nice comments or follow some social media: twitter: @daddycarmilla & tumblr: lgbtlexa.tumblr.com :-)


End file.
